


Everyone is under the same sky. (Various! Haikyuu/reader)

by AlphaBlythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different character types depending on which boy it is, F/M, Fluffy, Just the main boys, Lovely volleyball boys, Nsfw is a thing probably, Reader Insert, gonna fuck shit up, im open for continuations if you want that, in no particular order, maybe later - Freeform, please punch me, recommendations?? go for it, slash reader fics, sorry if i left someone out im horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBlythe/pseuds/AlphaBlythe
Summary: What happens when each of our lovely volleyball boys meets their match? And I'm not talking sports here.Au where literally everything is happy and everyone wins and there is rarely a sad moment. All of my lovely haikyuu loves all under one roof. If you want a certain character or continuation, jut say so my friend.I'm all over the place please forgive me and indulge yourselves as much as you want i wont stop you.currently a work in progress! But there's finally stuff here so feel free to read!!





	1. Introduction

Okay quick little hello and welcome to all you lovelies. Welcome to the trash pile in which i collect my fantasies and share them with you all. I am very, VERY open to recommendations and requests. In fact, please ask for characters that I haven't done or should do again... i beg of you... allow my wonderful words of fluff and sin be shared to you all... allow my deepest wishes and desires to be provided for your pleasure.

My lovely volleyball boys... I love them so.... Wonderful, handsome boys.... so talented... much athletic...

I'm sorry for the lack of chapters at this point in time but fear not, for i am collecting them! Working on several different introduction chapters is surprisingly difficult when you have lots of different characters who reacquire your attention... I'm sure you've all seen the very popular Various fic that has the introduction chapter of a character, then another piece of the story every few chapters? Its super good and has so many chapters i love it so much. Thats my "inspiration" so bear with me.


	2. A nice evening (Kuroo Tetsurou)

It was strange, for most, to be outside at night, staring up at the sky.  
Well, it wasn't strange to you.  
What was strange was the new face you saw walking up to the neighborhood.  
A tall male, messy hair, looking very relaxed and practiced in his route.

You sat on the first story roof of your home, letting your legs hang over the edge. How did you get up there? There's many ways to get up here, and it wasn't that hard accessing it from the second story window. Your earbuds played your favorite calming playlist, having your phone tucked into a back pocket of your jeans. It helped drown out the sounds of... well, everything. He was walking across the street, so far unaware of your presence. It was interesting to say the least. You lived here your entire life, yet you hadn't seen this boy. You most likely attended the same high school, and it wasn't that large. Were you really that unfocused in life? Anyways. It was sorta late, but early enough for the sky to be changing colors by the second. You watched the sunset sometimes, as it fascinated you with its beauty. It helped that the cool breeze kept you calm, gently swaying your long hair. You hadn't cut it in years, simply because you didn't care. Call it "natural beauty" or whatever you want. 

After a few minutes of calmly walking towards his house (And what seemed like silent contemplation), wherever that may be, he noticed you out of the corner of his eye. He came to a full stop to look up at you, seemingly interested with your rooftop presence. You sent him a lazy salute, your way of waving. He responded with a small wave. Neither of you broke eye contact. I guess it was strange to see a girl you had never seen before sitting so casually on the roof of her home. He clearly wasn't gonna leave until he exchanged words with you. Messing with your hair for a second, (A nervous tick as seen by some), you paused your music and removed your earbuds. Resting your hands in your lap, watching as his went into his pockets. He spoke first, at a normal volume that you heard easily. "What are you doing up there?" in which you responded with "Well, what are you doing down there?"

He seemed to smirk, humming in thought. "I live down the street." which was once again met with sass. "Okay? I live right here." He nodded. "How come I haven't seen you before?" You shrugged, tilting your head slightly. "I could ask you the same, right?" It was obvious he wasn't gonna get any clear answer, which is how you liked to keep yourself. It was easier to be vague and distant, so there was less chance they would stick around for you to become attached. Whenever you got attached, they just hurt you. It was much safer this way. You sighed, looking anywhere else but him. He just kept staring. "Look, you aren't gonna get a solid answer for any of your questions~. " He hummed in understanding, stepping forward slightly. "Oh, is that so? And here I thought we were exchanging life stories."

You smirked. There was the sass you were hoping for. You noticed his uniform was the Nekoma outfit, and hummed. "Its quiet out here, huh. " He nodded, glancing in the direction of his home before looking back at you. "Its also pretty chilly. How are you sitting up there with just that on?" You looked down at your plain black t-shirt and red plaid jacket tied around your waist. "I have a jacket..." You scoffed lightly, running a hand through your hair and messing it up. You never did anything with it, other than keep it brushed and straightened. The few friends you did have always had a blast braiding and messing with all of your hair. You just let them do as they please, it would always go back to normal after they were gone. Back to the situation at hand... He had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a disapproving father. "You might catch a cold." You jokingly raised your arms up, leaning back with a "I would let death embrace me at this point, to be honest." Lowering your hands back down to rest behind you, You smiled down at him. "Why do you think I'm up here, anyways?" He sighed, giving you a small smile in return. "Right... so, you know I gotta ask, what school do you go to?" You sarcastically laughed, crossing your ankles casually. "I don't know, I mean, we live on the same street right? That's a Nekoma uniform, unless we changed our outfits recently."

He rolled his eyes at your response. "No, I think we did. Now its black shirts and jeans, with a red plaid jacket to accessorize." You laughed, genuinely this time. "Oh man, I've been looking for someone like you for a long time. Sexy and sassy? Sign me up." The last part was obviously very flirtatious, yet held the slightest truth to it. He seemed attractive enough, granted you were across the street and up by one story. "Well well, I could say the same to you. If you weren't up there, I probably would've offered you my jacket in a cliche attempt to get to know you. " You sighed slightly. He was probably very warm, something that you often weren't. "You should probably get home. If you're lucky, you might catch me at school. I'm hard to miss, trust me." He smirked, looking down at the ground. "I'll hold you to that, then." Glancing up at you for a second, the two of you made eye contact once more. It was like a mutual, silent conversation. "See ya later then, Ms. Mysterious." He gave you a lazy wave, smirking even more, before walking back in the direction of his home. You stood carefully, smiling at his retreating figure. With a final slow stretch, you went back inside through the window of your room.  
That was certainly a productive evening.

It was the next day during lunch, and you had long since finished your food. Sitting in the courtyard with two of your closest female friends, you absentmindedly sat while one of them braided your hair. She was practicing, and you were happy to let her use your nearly 2 and 1/2 feet to do so. The three of you weren't the only ones there. Various students scattered about enjoyed lunch. The girl not braiding your hair was 'talking' to you... well, complaining at you about her unimportant problems. You weren't really listening, but she did this so often it was normal. At this point, your thoughts were everywhere and nowhere all at once. The most prominent thought was how bored you were. One was of how the breeze was making you cold, since you didn't bring a jacket. 

Closing your eyes, you waited for your friend to stop braiding your hair. Once she was finished, she admired it before undoing it and 'returned' it to you. Gathering it up and placing it over your left shoulder, she turned to converse with your second friend. They were used to you being more silent than them. You ran a hand through your lovely mane, chastising yourself internally for not bringing a jacket. In fact, you were so unfocused, with your eyes closed and thoughts elsewhere, you didn't notice the presence of a certain male until you felt a jacket drape around your shoulders. It was very warm, and smelt nice too. Opening your eyes, you looked over at him once he sat next to you. 

"So, did it work?" You smiled a little at the bedheaded boy besides you. "Did what work? The chaste introduction?" He nodded, meeting your eye. This caused you to pause. He was much better looking up close. You adjusted the jacket, seeing as how it managed to be just a bit bigger on you. With a soft hum, you looked at his hair. It was really messy.... but in a good way? "I'd be lying if I said I don't feel special right now. Congrats, I've been completely swept off my feet." He smirked, and you could tell this was an expression he sported often. "You probably shouldn't have done this, because now I really wanna keep it. Would it be strange if I said you're really warm?" He shook his head, and sort of cautiously put his arm around your shoulder. "Nah, but would me doing this make you uncomfortable?" His voice seemed deeper than you remembered, granted your meeting circumstances weren't fantastic. You smirked, "In the words of someone I just recently met, 'nah'." That got a good chuckle out of him. Banter like this was fun, it was a shame you didn't often have someone to do it with. He seemed very bold, with his smooth words and muscled-yet lean arms. He probably played a sport... wasn't he carrying a sports bag the other day? At any rate, this was comfortable. For a brief moment, thoughts of a blissful domestic life with this bed-headed but seemingly dependable male ran through your head. When I say life, I mean entire life. How the rest of your senior year would play out, college, settling down with a job, the possibility of children, a nice house, normal love. It was so adorable. But of course, every guy you had the slightest crush on would get one of these fantasies. It was sort of irrational, how your brain did this. These thoughts were immediately over, pushed into one of the deepest points in your mind. Your voice was just a bit quieter when you asked "Did you have a nice lunch today?" He had been staring out over the crowds of students. Well... more like observing them. His gaze turned back towards you, and he seemed to think for a second. "I'm sitting with a super cute girl right now, so yeah I'd say its going pretty well. You?" 

This brought on a light laugh. "No, I meant... nevermind. I'm actually sitting with a very bold and sassy boy myself right now, so things are looking up." He chuckled and a very small part of you nearly melted. "Kuroo Tetsurou, Captain of the volleyball team. Senior (Third year)." You faked a gasp. "A senior citizen?! You don't look a day over 17!" It was obvious he wanted to laugh, but he kept a mostly straight face. "I'm (l/n) (f/n), professional sarcasm user. Also a Third Year. Nice to meet you... Tetsu." He paused at this, but didn't correct you on it. He was probably fine with it. "So it's safe to assume I can call you (f/n)?" You nodded. He seemed very satisfied with how this afternoon went.

The lunch bell rang, and people began moving towards their next class. Both Third years stood, grabbing each person's respective bags. Your friends had disappeared? Yet you were glad that they hadn't interrupted the banter. Beginning to take off the jacket, you were stopped by a gentle yet firm hand on your arm. "You can keep wearing it if you promise to come to my volleyball practice after school. " The classrooms were always cold, and you had to begrudgingly admit that this was a huge cliché and you were totally falling for it. "Deal. I'll see you later, then." He gave you a sort of smirk, before mocking your lazy salute and jogging lightly towards a group of rather impatient looking friends. You started heading towards your next class, enjoying the warmth of the jacket draped over your shoulders. 

Wasn't that quite the adventure?


	3. When life is blue (Kageyama Tobio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to my blueberry boy whom I love. Worry not, it isn't as sad as I make it sound.

You had grown up loving the color blue. You also loved space, but that wasn't the point. Studying to be a physicist and astronomer often took much of your time, but you were fully absorbed in the beauty of it all. It was truly your passion. Well, back to the color blue. It could make you feel a variety of emotions: calm, energized, but usually it filled you with some sort of comfort. You weren't sure what made it so... comforting, but it didn't matter. Your walls were painted in an ombre of dark blue at the bottom and light cerulean at the top. Your ceiling was spray painted with a galaxy- purples and pinks and blacks and blues, along with specs of white and scattered glow in the dark stars; not the mention the main attraction of an extremely detailed and accurate model of the solar system hanging above your bed. You could gaze upon the paints in your room, should the sky be too bright or not bright enough. 

You had been a protegee genius as long as you could remember, with an above average IQ and Photographic, Implicit & Semantic memory. (Long term "perfect" memory, able to unconsciously remember everything, fantastic with facts and concepts. ) You hadn't bothered with anything non-mental, such as sports or any sort of future career that did not require your skill set. It wasn't hard to tell that you would most likely become very well known in the scientific world. You had plans, and no one could stop you from achieving what you knew you would.

Unlike many of your fellow peers, you put little to no effort into your appearance. Your outfits were professional, although usually messy, along with your hair. Large, thinly rimmed and round glasses could always be found on your face. Man don't get me started on hair... Normally unkempt, although long from the years of not bothering to cut it. It was always a mess, but sometimes you or a close friend would place it up in a sad attempt of a controlled bun. Messy and curly, there was truly no way to tame it. 

Sure, maybe you didn't have the best attitude or social life, but it honestly wasn't your fault. You were blunt and straightforward because what was the point in lying and beating around the bush? That, plus your extensive knowledge of almost everything, people thought you were annoying. You just wanted to inform them more about the topic of conversation! That wasn't fair, but you simply brushed it off as "These people simply cannot handle extensive knowledge when not presented to them in the form of literature." Through the years you had learnt to keep quiet on the outside, but you refused to stop learning or to truly change yourself. Often burning through a novel every two to three days due to your incredible mental reading ability. In fact, you were in the most advanced class possible for a first year, class 1-4. Along with being the top in the class, you always got perfect scores in tests and exams. (Humor me-I have nooo idea how advanced classes can get in Japanese school systems. Besides this is a fictional universe I can do as I please)

Oh, right, we should get back on track right about now...  
You should really watch where you're going. I know that you've memorized all your routes, and that you desperately want to find the plot twist of this book, but... is walking while reading the best decision? Your destination was set to find somewhere very quiet and secluded to enjoy lunch. It was usually the same spot every day, but today there had been a group of rather loud peers that you knew you would not be able to tune out. You stopped yourself before you nearly bumped into a vending machine. What a nice coincidence. It was quiet, and now you could get something...

Setting your bag and bento on the bench next to it carefully, you scanned all of the contents inside. Apple juice seemed pretty nice... Maybe milk? That seemed better. Milk helps bones grow stronger, as well as including Vitamins A, D, and B12, minerals such as potassium, calcium, phosphorus, zinc, magnesium, and protein. You read that on the back of a milk carton a few weeks ago. Completing the purchasing transaction, you sat on the bench, scanning over any text on the box. Nothing you weren't aware of. Placing your book on your lap, you returned to reading, now slowly drinking your beverage.

Ah, and just when you thought there wouldn't be anyone around. Hearing the footsteps of another student, you didn't bother looking up, continuing to read silently. They stopped in front of the vending machine, inserting currency and pressing the numbers for what they wanted. You weren't expecting this person to take the seat to your left as they drank whatever they got. Involuntarily leaning away, you refused to look at this person. They didn't talk, however. You decided to look at them. It was a male, black hair and blue eyes. He was also drinking milk. Although he had been previously looking at your book, he now returned your gaze. Setting your beverage on your bento box without breaking eye contact, you shifted slightly to face this peculiar person more. "Blue eyes are more sensitive to light than darker-colored eyes since they do not have as much melanin. This sensitivity can make blue-eyed people more prone to problems like melanoma of the eyes. For this reason, you should be more vigilant about protecting your eyes against too much sun exposure by wearing sunglasses or making sure that, should you need to wear them, your prescription glasses include protection from ultraviolet rays." This may have been a handful, but it was the first thing to come to mind. Usually when you did stuff like this people left you alone, but he seemed interested. He paused, tilting his head slightly in thought. "... really?" was the only thing he said, but the timbre of his voice genuinely surprised you. You nodded eagerly. "Did you also know that people with blue eyes are more likely to develop a skin condition known as vitiligo. This causes areas of skin to lose pigmentation and results in patches of white skin that seem to appear randomly anywhere on the body, including on the face. The cause for vitiligo is not well-understood but it is believed to be a type of autoimmune disorder."

This may not have been the best thing to say, but if he was willing to hear more information then you would surely provide it. He raised his eyebrows slightly, clearly considering this information. He allowed his eyes to drift, looking over the school grounds. If he was willing to listen, you were willing to talk. Shutting your book and swapping it with your bento, you opened it while revealing another fun fact. "Yknow, 60 percent of adults on Earth cannot handle dairy. When most humans stop drinking their mother’s milk, they stop producing lactase, the enzyme that digests the key sugar in milk. Without a steady supply of lactase, you become lactose intolerant, and if you take a drink, you’ll end up with cramps, bloating, or nausea. The other 40 percent, many of whom come from Europe, Africa, and India, are genetic anomalies. Thanks to an ancient mutation, their bodies still produce lactase, and that’s why they can drink milk after babyhood." He looked at the milk carton in his hand, and upon a quick glance you could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "So... are we mutants?" You simply nodded, beginning to silently eat your homemade lunch. He looked up at you, ready for and very much expecting another fact. When he found you staring blankly at your lap while you ate, he honestly felt a bit unnerved. "You seem super smart." You paused your eating to turn your focus to him. "With an IQ of nearly 157, I suppose I should be. Einsteins IQ was 160, putting him and me in the 0.13% of the population that is considered near genius."

He didn't respond, seemingly studying you for a moment. You only returned his gaze. Although you didn't feel at all uncomfortable or uneasy, you had learned that too much eye contact isn't something people like. Returning you gaze to your lunch, you quietly mumbled "My mom says too much eye contact can be perceived as hostile... I don't mean to be rude." Quietly closing your lunch container (You figured you would finish it back in your classroom.), you returned it neatly to your bag, along with your book. After that was done you placed it in your lap. fiddling with and staring at your clasped hands. " A study has shown that friendship between men and women is a fairly recent phenomenon, and that it’s impossible to escape from moments of seduction and sexual tension. It was concluded that men were more physically and sexually attracted to their female friends, and tended to overestimate how these women saw them.... Despite this fact, I would very much like to make your official acquaintance."

He nodded eagerly, and it actually made you smile. People probably thought his striking eye color and deep voice and serious face made him intimidating. Oh yeah, you had noticed his resting face. Standing, you offered him your hand to shake. He took it, shaking gently while standing himself. "You're so tall!" was the first thing out of your mouth before you could stop it. That was stupid, that sounded stupid, stupid.... I mean, you weren't even average height, so of course. He seemed to chuckle, and you wondered why he didn't smile more. "I uhm... I have volleyball practice after school! I'm a setter. " His voice seemed nervous and his back straightened. You giggled without thinking about it. "If you are inviting me to partake in viewing this sport, I accept." He nodded. And so, unknowing how to say goodbye, you left. Turning on your heel and walking back to class, you thought about your lunch while he thought about the interesting girl he just met. It was certainly going to be new from here on out.

Thank goodness for milk, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche things are cliche and Tobio is such a cute oblivious nerd.


End file.
